1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing and operating the same, and more particularly to a depletion metal-oxide-semiconductor device and method for manufacturing and operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The depletion metal oxide semiconductor has one character: when the voltage from gate to source is zero, a channel exists and it provides a output current. However, the current of the conventional depletion MOS is constant, it can't be scalable on the same device area and process. Therefore, the depletion MOS can't be applied for different circuit.